Darthenshmirtz
Darthenshmirtz is the main antagonist in the Phineas & Ferb Star Wars special. He's the Sith counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and just like his original counterpart, Darthenshmirtz is somewhat incompetent in doing evil and is enemies with Perry the Rebelpus, the Jedi counterpart of Perry the Platypus. He's also a low-level employee working under the Galactic Empire and the lowest of all Darths, having a low level of midiclorians but still able to somewhat using the Force. History According to Darthenshmirtz, he claims that he was the one who came up with the idea of creating the Death Star. He also claims that it was originally designed to be a nutcracker, but Darth Vader stole the idea and turned it into a space station. To prove that he's the better Sith than Darth Vader, Darthenshmirtz created the Sith-inator to increase his evilness, and turn his nemesis, Perry the Rebelpus, into a Sith. To do so, Darthenshmirtz and his robot assistant Norm-3PO go around picking up trash or any objects that were personally touched by Vader, since they can pick enough Force for the Sith-inator to power up. Perry is then sent by the Rebellion to stop Darthenshmirtz from completing the -inator, but he ends up being trapped in carbonite. However, as Darthenshmirtz attempt to hit the trapped Perry with the Sith-inator, he accidentally hits Ferb, which resulted in him turning into a Sith. Darthenshmirtz and Norm-3PO then attempted to get more objects touched by Vader to power up his machine, but by the time he got back, Perry has escaped, disabled Norm-3PO, and engaged into a fight with Darthenshmirtz. While Darthenshmirtz was fighting Perry the Rebelpus, the Sith Ferb ends up engaging into a lightsaber battle with Phineas. During the fight, Darthenshmirtz accidentally ended up getting encased in carbonate. However, Phineas manages to destroy the Sith-inator, resulting Ferb to turn back to normal, allowing them and their friends to escape the Death Star. This also allowed Perry to get into a escape hovercraft, taking the trapping Darthenshmirtz with him so that he can take him into Rebel custody. However, after the Death Star has been destroyed, Darthenshmirtz manages to break out from his carbonite trap and taunts Perry as he escapes in one of the hovercraft's escape pods, much to Perry's anger. Trivia *Darthenshmirtz is a parody of Darth Vader complete with similar outfit and has a Darth name. *According to his poster in his song "Sith-Inator", it is seen that Darthenshmirtz wields purple lightsaber, which is irregular for a Sith. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Singing Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Comedic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:War Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minion Category:Military Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius Category:Trap Master Category:Extremists Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Pawns Category:Dark Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parody Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Henchmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Magi-Tech Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Big Bads Category:Crossover Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Jerks Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Rich Villains